backtotheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Back to the Island Part 7
Episode summary Ben: Earlier this morning, people tried to kill us. A conspiracy involving Walt was trying to kill us for an yet unknown reason, which involved Walt’s daughter. Now, we’re trying to stop the conspiracy… The following takes place between 6:00 until 7:00 in the morning Sawyer was attacked from behind. Sawyer was smasht to a tree by Hurley accidentally, bleeding to death. Sawyer! George was running away. Ben was following him. Stop him screamed Ben. Hurley looked at Sawyer, who was even more bleeding. No Sawyer. Hurley, it’s my fault. Here, have this file. It has info about George’s crew. I’m sorry said Sawyer. Stop the conspiracy Hurley. Ben will see you…stop…get Walt’s daughter…save lifes. They are trying to get Walt…they…they…Sawyer died. 6:06 George was running away and was going into a museum. George was pointing his gun at a woman and was kidnapping her. Help! AAAAAAAAAAA! screamed the woman. George did shot her death. Ben was running in the museum. Where is he? asked Ben to a police man. He was going straight by the elevator. He hasn’t dissappeared said the police man. Ben was going to the museum on the second floor. I know you’re there said Ben. George was behind a wall. I’m going to find you George. Ben was in a room, but George attacked him and shot him. Ben was bleeding, but Ben shot him in the leg. Ben was in a critical situation and was brought to a hospital. Hurley on the way, had no clue what he could do with the file. Donna brought Kate together with Melanie to prison. Walt, Kate and George were in the same cell. Hello Walt said George. You have my daughter, you son of a bitch said Walt. Your daughter survives for 11 hours unless someone finds her. Ben is a worse situation. I shot him, but he survived. Hurley looked at Sawyer. Dude, dude said Hurley. Miles was looking at Hurley. Sawyer did die for nothing said Miles. I don’t think so said Hurley. There has to be something said Hurley. Hurley was taking out the clothes of Sawyer. He got a map. Sorry Hurley, I have to go. You have the conspiracy on your own, good luck my friend said Miles. Hurley looked at the map. Castleville? That’s 2 kilometre’s here from. 6:26 Walt looked at Kate. Why Kate? What changed you? Why? I don’t understand. And what about Claire? asked Walt. Do you know what changed me? Jack died. He died. And I didn’t saw him dying. When I was on Ajira Flight 316 back to the normal world, I was making myself angry about what happened to Jack. When Hurley was coming back, I was living for a few years in Claire’s house. When Hurley, Ben and Desmond came out of nothing, I was worrying myself. Jack died. He saved us all. I got nothing heard from Richard, Frank or Miles. Sawyer, Claire and I were working together. We all 3 met by George Benson. We have a lot of money said Kate. 6:46 Hurley was riding in his car. A man, Erik Stevens was watching at Hurley’s car. Should I kill him, George? asked Erik. No, not yet said George. Walt was watching at George. Why George? I don’t understand said Walt. 6:50 George looked with a bad face at Walt. Your daughter has only 10 hours to survive, Ben and Hurley will find her never in time said George. Hurley knocjked on the door from Desmond. Desmond and Penny were happy to see Hurley. Let me in said Hurley. What’s the matter, brother? asked Desmond. I need your help. It’s very important said Hurley. 6:52 Hurley explained his story. So they are trying to kill us? asked Desmond. Yes, indeed. It’s a conspiracy. They have tried to kill Ben as well. We have to stop the conspiracy said Hurley. I can’t loose you again said Penny. You won’t said Desmond. 6:58 Donna and Melanie were looking at Hurley and Desmond. We have to follow them said Donna. Good plan girl said Melanie. Stop said Donna. The car from Desmond stopped. Who is trying to kill you? asked Donna. George Benson said Hurley. OK, we’re on the same team said Donna. Hurley and Desmond were riding further away. What are you planning to do? asked Melanie. George, Walt, and Kate were looking at each other. 6:59 Now! said George. A car broke the man the wall,m accidentally attacking Walt, who was a critical situation. Come Kate said George. George and Kate were going away. George’s man were killing all the police officers and were driving away. 7:00 Trivia Main cast *Walt *Ben *Hurley Category:Stories